Exercise devices are known in the art. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0021280 to Tyree discloses an exercise device that can be used for primarily exercising a user's leg muscles. However, known devices, such as that disclosed by Tyree, are often not optimized for enabling a user to achieve the greatest possible range of motion for more fully strengthening their leg, and other, muscles. For example, Tyree discloses a device comprising a pivoting support that is connected to the device at a position on substantially the same plane as that which supports the user. Such an orientation limits the user's total range of motion, thereby providing a less than optimal exercise experience. The embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are aimed at overcoming these and other limitations in the art.